


Delayed Gratification

by Undersea_Anchor



Series: NSFW Adventures [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Bottom Akko, Bottom Diana, Dom Akko, Dom Diana, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sinful Girlfriends, hmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: She was going to break, Diana was sure of it. It was just a matter of when.





	1. Akko

Akko cried out in frustration as she felt her orgasm approach, only for it to disappear. _Again_.

“What the hell Diana?! _I was so clo-oh fuck._ ”

Akko moaned as Diana curled her fingers inwards, stroking her inner walls. “How could I not stop? You’ve being such a good girl for me, I want to see how long you can last. And my, aren’t you lasting a _long time_.” 

Akko spread her legs wider in response, her fingers clawing at the bedsheet beneath her as Diana sung sweet words of honey against her neck.

Diana inhaled deeply as she pulled her fingers out slowly, only to push them back in as fast as she could, angling her palm so that it would smack against Akko’s swollen clit.

“You feel so amazing Akko. I believe I could stay here all day. Feeling you around my fingers, oh my. I love it when I can feel you tighten around me. It’s so... _rewarding_.”

“Ngh! F-fu... _Diana_ please.”

It was only a matter of time before Akko broke. That’s what Diana had been waiting for after all and now? Now she was finally broken.

“Diana please. Please I’m begging you!”

Akko threw her head from side to side, her legs wrapping around Diana and holding her in place, her arms doing the same as her fingers left blazing red trails in their wake along Diana’s pale back.

“Oh? Please what Akko? Come now, don’t be shy. Good girls are rewarded for speaking their minds.”

Diana had to fight to stop the loud, brutal moan that wanted to tear it’s way from her throat as she felt Akko’s nails cut their way across her back as she spoke. She couldn’t drop her guard. She had a role to play and she was going to fulfil it until Akko was a spent heap on her mattress. Then and only then, would she allow herself to moan and cry out Akko’s name.

“Dian- _ah, please let me cum. Please, I’ve been such a good girl. Please. Oh god please let me cum for you p-please._ ”

’ _Oh by the Nine she’s so intoxicating. I’ve completely broken her._ ’ Diana’s mind was in disbelief and awe at what she was witnessing. Atsuko Kagari, saviour of magic, begging to be allowed to orgasm.

Diana bit hard into Akko’s neck, her teeth pulling and nipping at the flesh as she worked her hand into overdrive.

“Ah! Argh, n _ghhh_  K-keep _AH!_ Keep going! Di-Diana don’t stop! Don’t stop _don’t stop don’tstop I’m gonn-”_

Akko’s moans were silenced as she finally climaxed. Her walls clenching around Diana’s fingers as she felt her whole body tense. She could _feel_ her cum rushing out of her, costing Diana’s hand and the sheet under them.

Akko clawed at Diana’s back as she came, needing to hold onto something as Diana helped her ride it out. Wave after wave of pleasure flooding her mind and her body.

And just as quickly as it happened, it was gone. Akko’s body became slack underneath Diana as she collapsed back onto the bed, her chest heaving rapidly as she tried to catch her breath.

Diana grinned as she brought her soaked hand up to her mouth, her eyes meeting Akko’s as she sucked and licked each digit clean.

“Oh my god.”

“Hm,” Diana responded, after cleaning her hand. Now crawling up Akko’s body to snuggle into her neck whilst her girlfriend recovered, ignoring her own throbbing need for the moment.

“Good girl indeed.”


	2. Diana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After denying her for so long, Akko’s finally decided to give Diana what she wants. Her.

Diana groaned as Akko pinned her against the wall, her fingers teasing their way down her neck and to her chest, her palm squeezing around her through her vest. Diana arched her back, forcing her breast to push harder against Akko’s groping fingers.

“Ah-Akko.”

“Shh.” Akko hid her face in the junction of Diana’s neck, her lips a mere ghost of a touch against the hot, pale skin of her lover. “You wouldn’t want anyone to hear you, would you?”

Diana threw her head back, whacking it against the wall as her mouth opened in a silent moan. She wrapped her arms around Akko, holding her close as her neck was peppered in kisses and her chest touched. Diana slowly raised her leg up to curl around Akko’s own, keeping her in place.

“A-Akko. Please. It’s been _days_.”

Akko smiled as she pulled away from Diana’s neck, her face housing a beautiful flush and she wiggled her finger in a scolding action.

“I guess you’re just going to have to wait that little bit longer.”

* * *

 

Akko slowly licked her way up Diana’s inner thigh and smiled to herself when she felt her twitch. She was always so sensitive there.

“Akko, _please_. Don’t tease me. Not tonight.”

Akko softly sunk her teeth into the milky white flesh, relishing in the surprised gasp that escaped Diana’s lips.

“Don’t talk, feel. You lasted a week, you can last a few more seconds.”

Diana whimpered quietly as she wiggled in place, Akko’s hands holding her hips down as she trailed her tongue _just passed_ where she needed it the most and she thumped her head against the bed in frustration.

“...ngh... _Ah_.”

Akko wrapped her lips around a pert nipple, her fingers tracing nonsensical patterns along Diana’s hips and she groaned in satisfaction as she felt her girlfriend’s legs curl around her lower back, pinning her. Diana’s moans filling the air.

A wet pop could be heard as Akko released her, her tongue dragging across the pink nub before she raised herself up to Diana’s lips. Locking eyes, Diana whined as Akko leaned forward, crushing their mouth together and forcing her tongue to tangle in with Diana’s, both girls groaning as Akko sunk her teeth into Diana’s bottom lip.

“Ah! Akko _please! Please touch me._ ”

Diana was panting, her chest rising and falling rapidly and she threw her head back as Akko merely smirked in response, lowering her body back down.

Diana shivered as she felt Akko’s breath against her core and she was helpless to stop the cry that escaped her as she finally felt Akko’s tongue slip inside of her.

**Author's Note:**

> AllTheCliches and I (take a shot every time I say that) were delving in Diakko NSFW goodness and came up with both of them being into denial
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos and/or drop a comment! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! x


End file.
